Multiverse: (Book 1) Masters of Evil
by Shockdragon
Summary: Baron Zemo has lead multiple iterations of the Masters of Evil, and each time, they have been thwarted by the heroics of their enemies, the Avengers. Well no more, if he can't have his Earth, then perhaps he can rule another! And he will not be alone in his crusade, recruiting supervillains across the multiverse. Now it is up to the heroes from across the multiverse to stop them.
1. Prologue

Finally, after a day of hard work, I had done it. Hours of soldering, programming, and modifications, completed and finalized. My modified Shockwave figure was finally finished! I was so excited, yet so exhausted to express it. The only way I could was a small smile of exhaustion as I looked upon the fruits of my labor. I sighed happily in relief, and plugged up my creation to charge and cleaned up the mess I left behind.

I dusted my hands off and I smile proudly in satisfaction. Then, came the door bell, the door bell ring that changed, everything. I walked over in a hurry humming and I opened the door and my heart skipped a beat. I stepped back, and slammed the door in the visitors' faces, trying to comprehend what I just saw. I shook my head and blinked in confusion.

"I could've sworn I just saw Baron Zemo and a group of super villains at my front doorstep, that, or they're some really good cosplayers" I said to myself.

Suddenly, the door behind me exploded, sending the door behind me flying along with various debris of concrete and wood. I ducked and dove in order to prevent self injury, though that wouldn't be enough to save me when my mom found out about the door.

I looked up regaining my bearings and I realized my mom's "decoraging" was the least of my problems. I looked up and I shuddered in fear as my heart stopped, looking in awe as the Marvel supervillain Baron Zemo stood before me, along with several other supervillains standing behind him, and they weren't just your average Saturday morning cartoon villains, these were the baddest of the bad, the worst of the worst, true Masters of Evil.

Baron Zemo pulled out his sword and pointed at me, "Mr. Guerrero, you have something we need""

As I looked up in shock, unsure what to do, with my heart racing in my chest, I could only think one thing,"Why couldn't it have just been cosplayers."

However, this isn't where this story begins, in order to truly tell this story and understand it, we have to go back to the beginning, the very beginning, across the multiverse.


	2. Chapter 1: Marvelous

Not too long ago, across the multiverse… in the multiverse

An abandoned Oscorp facility sat stagnantly on the far side of New York. The metal walls were rusting and corroding, displaying the toll time had taken upon them. The windows of the building were dusty, and cracked, with their green tints slowly fading away. The large letters that stood in front of the building that once shined the Oscorp name, only sparked what energy they had left, leaving only a dull, degraded title on the building. Everything seemed abandoned and left to ruin, but not all was as it seemed.

A man in a lab coat with a green shirt strode over on four massive, robotic tentacles that were fused to his back. The man wore a pair of shade-like goggles on his face, hiding his eyes. His shirt was a lightweight armor, designed to protect his chubby body against attack. The tentacles were most prominent features of this man. They were gigantic, at least in proportion to its bearer, lined with silver plating, and ending in dexterous, sharp claws. This man was none other than the supervillain, Dr. Otto Octavius, a.k.a, Dr. Octopus.

Octavius looked around, weary of his surroundings, what he was doing, his plans, he couldn't have them be thwarted by the local heroes, let alone draw the wrong attention. After all, he had just robbed a research lab on the other side of the city, and he had no doubt Spiderman was already trying to trail him so he needed to make himself scarce.

Doc Ock looked around one more time, making sure he wasn't being watched, then he maneuvered a tentacle towards the door and slowly opened it, venturing inside the abandoned facility. Octavius slow navigated threw the broken down and seemingly empty facility, the only noise coming from his mechanical tentacles shifting and moving as they carried him.

Dr. Octopus strolled towards an unusually well kept key pad and entered in a code. Suddenly, a door opened, revealing a secret passage way to an unknown location underground. Doc Ock looked into the darkness for a couple of moments before venturing forth into the passageways without further hesitation.

As he strolled downward, the noises of mechanical tools filled the air. He walked into a secret underground lab, revealing that this facility wasn't as abandoned as it seemed, and it was currently under management of supervillains.

He approached the lab, two guards stood at the doorway. One was in a bright crimson armored mechanical suit, with a black visor and a large red glowing arc reactor core in the center of the chest; he went by the name Crimson Dynamo.

The other was a literal hulk, well not exactly. Emil Blonsky, or as he's famously known as the Abomination, resembled the creature from the black lagoon, only large and more muscular, scaley-like skin was sickly green, and his ears resembling webbed feet.

Abomination and Crimson Dynamo stepped forward as Doc. Ock approached the entrance to the lab.

"Bout time you got back" Abomination mocked crossing his arms.

Dr. Octopus looked up with a stern look of distain, "I am in no mood for your jokes Abomination" Doc Ock retorted in annoyance.

Abomination glared at Dr. Octopus with a small growl.

"Now step aside,so I may deliver my prize to Zemo" Dr. Octopus stated.

Abomination and Doc Ock exchanged glares for a brief moment before Abomination stepped out of the way with Dynamo following suit.

Doc Ock entered the secret lab observing his compatriots working around said lab.

On one side, a man in a lab coat with an egg shaped head ( giving him his namesake Egghead) was working on a robot alongside another man with an orange and purple, robot body resembling a glorified TV with arms and legs, with the projection of a middle-aged man on the screen, known as Arnim Zola.

On the other side, a man in a blue and green uniform known as Fixer was working on a large portal device in the center in the back of the room.

In the center of the lab, a man in a black and purple suit stood proudly, observing the sight of progress. His face was covered by a reddish purple mask,a mask passed down from generation to generation. The man's very name has sent shivers down the spines of those who know it. A name that has endured for centuries as the terror of Germany and ruler of HYDRA: Baron Zemo.

Dr. Octopus advanced towards Zemo, " Have you returned with the device Octavius?" Zemo asked in a smooth and demanding tone.

"Of course I did!" Doc Ock exclaimed in upset, annoyed thinking his abilities were in question. He raised a mechanical tentacle, in its claw held a medium sized mechanical device and rested it on the nearby table.

The device was cylinder shaped with blue, glowing vents emitting an unknown energy. Its exterior metal plating was dark grey and had a small outlit on the top of it.

"Excellent, with this, we may finally be able to achieve our goal!" Zemo stated proudly as he held the device and observed it closely. He then called out to Fixer, the latter quickly walking over taking the device to instal it into the machine.

Zemo then turned to Egghead and Arnim on the other side of the room.

"Arnim, how go the repairs to our latest member?" Zemo asked.

"Nearly finished, all that is left is to restore his A.I." Arnim stated.

Egghead inserted a large data chip into the robot's body, and with a loud robotic screech as he reactivated, Ultron was once again, reborn.

Ultron sat up, his eyes glowing red with menace. His broad chest and arms resembled a fit muscular man, though his head told a different story. The mouth remained in a constant gape, with energy buzzing around inside it, while pincer like constructs projected from the side of his head, with two antenna raised above is head, giving his head an ant like appearance.

"It is good to see you functioning Ultron" Zemo stated extending hus hand for a hand shake.

Ultron shifted his body to step off of the lab table and looked at Zemo's hand in expressionless disgust; he would never shake a human's hand, his very association with these humans would make him throw up if he physically could.

"Charisma...Appreciated" Ultron said in a cold, robotic tone.

Ultron stood up off the table, hitting the floor with a hard clank. He towered over Zemo, having to look down at the Baron since the human only reached up to his chest in height.

Ultron looked around, observing the large machine in the back of the lab towards the center of the room.

"I am correct to assume you followed the instructions to the letter Zemo" he questioned with Zemo nodding in confirmation.

Fixer leaned over and looked them, having finally finished the machine, "Speaking of instructions, what exactly do you have me building Zemo, you haven't exactly been the most forth coming with details" Fixer interjected.

Zemo turned to Fixer to answer him, "This, is the key to everything Fixer" he replied, receiving only a confused look from Fixer.

Zemo walked over to the center of the room holding a Nornstone in his hand, an ancient Asgardian relic with untold amounts of power.

"The Nornstone, it has shown me things other worlds…" Zemo said and continued to explain, "During a recent skirmish with the Avengers, I discovered something."

The supervillains looked at each other as they listened to Zemo's story, " I had stormed Avengers tower with my recent iteration of the Masters of Evil, and of course, we lost, horribly. It was at this point where I had begun to consider, what was the point anymore. As I made my escape using the Nornstone's power, I recieved a vision. All new, different worlds, different universes, all of which were ripe for the taking. Then, I came to a realization, why try to rule this world, when I can take another. Later, I contacted my old friend, Arnim Zola and, with time and patience, Ultron. With Zola's technology and Ultron's genius and instructions, I was able to push the stones power just enough, to send out messages across the Multiverse, where I contacted and observed others like us, and who were more than willing to join our cause, with the right persuasion. With our combined might, we shall reign in a new age, an age where we are no longer just the Masters of Evil, but the Masters of the Multiverse itself!" he stated.

"That's not gonna happen Zemo!" a voice shouted near the entrance and the supervillains turned to see Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Spiderman standing over the unconscious bodies of Abomination and Crimson Dynamo.

"How did they find us?!" Eggman exclaimed in shock and upset.

Ultron turned to Doc Ock and plucked a small tracking device in the shape of a spider.

All eyes were on Ock who was speechless, "What is this!" Zemo shouted breaking the silence.

"Spider tracer, they have so many uses, like finding my way home if I'm lost, or tracking supervillains to their evil lairs" Spiderman teased.

Octavius growled in anger, how could he have been such a fool, however he was more than ready to correct his mistake by destroying his wall crawling nemesis.

"It does not matter, not anymore anyway" Zemo said.

"What are talking about Zemo" Captain America replied.

"I'm glad you asked that, because I would just love to explain my evil plan, however I have better things to do my enemy, TAKE THEM!" Zemo stated with Ultron rocketing into Iron Man into the wall.

The other Avengers ducked as the two combatants began energy blasting and shooting at each other in mid air.

As the heroes looked up their enemies begin advancing towards them, with Zemo taking on his old enemy Captain America.

Zemo thrusted his sword forward in a fencing like stance, jabbing and swinging his sword at the Captain, with the Captain dodging and shielding himself with his star spangled shield.

Spiderman readied his web shooters to assist Captain America,only to be caught in the claws of Dr. Octopus's tentacles.

Hawkeye quickly jumped action, facing down Arnim Zola and Egghead as they try to escape.

"And where do you think you're going?" Hawkeye asked with a smirk on his face.

"Far away from you Hawkeye!" Arnim Zola shouted and using a statelite-like construct atop his body, fires an energy lazer at the archer.

Hawkeye quickly dove out of the way taking cover behind a flipped lab table, readying his arrow to fire.

"Pathetic, I am Arnim Zola! And you are only human!" Arnim gloats, "I'm pathetic?!" Hawkete shouted.

"You're a TV on legs! Let me ask, do you get the Sports Network? Cause I'm missing the game right now!" Hawkeye taunted and fired a trick arrow at Arnim Zola.

Arnim barely caught it and laughed in arrogance, and what exactly is this supposed to do?"

"EMP arrow" Hawkeye replied with a smirk, and the arrow activated, taking out Arnim's robotic body and subduing him.

Egghead look at Arnim, then at Hawkeye, then back at Arnim, then at Hawkeye, debating on what to do; he then at a pistol on a table, and so does Hawkeye.

"Don't do it"

Egghead looked Hawkeye, then back at the pistol.

"Don't do it!"

Egghead made a break for the gun desperately.

"And you went and did it!" Hawkeye shouted and fired a taser arrow, shocking Egghead and knocking him out.

Hawkeye jogged over and looked his handy work, "I told you not to do it."

Iron Man and Ultron struggle in mid air, firing energy blasts at one another.

Ultron rockets towards Iron Man as Iron Man quickly moves out of the way.

"Gotta say Ultron, seeing you working alongside the Masters of Evil, let alone humans, really shows how low you've sunk" Iron Man said.

Ultron glared at him and fired an energy beam out of his mouth, with Iron Man meeting it with his uni beam from his arc reactor in his chest, until the two colliding beams cause a small explosion that's sends them flying away from earth other.

Zemo swung his sword at Captain America. Each stroke was concentrated, swift and swing was controlled and filled with hatred for his long time enemy.

Captain America repelled each each attack with his shield and punches Zemo in the face. Zemo stumbles back and rubs rubs his jaw. He then jumps up and roundhouse kicks Captain American in mid air twice in a row, sending the captain tumbling back.

As Captain America regained his bearings he brought his shield over him, deflecting Zemo's finishing blow and he sweep kicked Zemo off his feet, and then uppercut Zemo with his shield as Zemo fell, and the uppercut sent Zemo flying back.

Zemo hit the ground hard, and slowly got back up, only for Captain America to toss his shield towards Zemo. The shield hit Zemo in thr midsection, with the blow sending him falling back.

"Give up Zemo, your plans for world domination are over" Captain America stated as he retrieved his shield and stood over Zemo.

Baron Zemo chuckled at his enemies quote, then laughed harder and harder, as if Captain America had just told a hysterical joke.

"You are right Captain!" Zemo said sitting up holding his stomach, "Is everything ready Fixer?" he asked and Fixer activated the machine.

The machine was cirucular, with a large empty center outlined by a ring like exterior with a sold base. Inside the ring, a large green, glowing light of energy forms; this large energy is a portal to parts unknown.

"You are right Captain, my plans for this world are over, and if I cannot have this world, then perhaps the next shall prove more fruitfal!" Baron Zemo announced as the portal expanded until it fully formed.

Doc Ock slammed Spiderman against the wall and made a b-line towards the portal, grabbing a remote like device along the way and escaped through the portal, with Ultron quickly following suit.

"Farewell, my enemy!" Baron Zemo shouted and dove through the portal.

Fixer makes a break for the portal, only to be caught by one of Hawkeye's trick arrows.

Captain America pick up Fixer by the front of his shirt, " Where are they going Fixer?!" Cap interrogated.

Fixer laughed coldly, "Like I'd tell you" he replied with a chuckle, " He's gonna win this time ya know….you have no idea what hes capable of, you, your Avengers are all-!" he ranted before he knocked out bud of Hawkeye's bow.

"He was done" Hawkeye said.

The Avengers looked at the portal in awe, amazed and confounded, unsure what to do. Then, Captain America clenched his fists.

"I'm going in" he and the others look at him in surprise, until Iron Man stepped forward, "Not alone" he replied.

Cap look at Iron Man and nodded, "Me too, if Doc Ock is with them, you're gonna need my help" Spiderman said swinging over, "also….we need to hang out more." he quipped.

"So we're all going on a transdimensional roadtrip to stop the Losers of Evil" Hawkeye said, but Captain America shook his head.

"Not all of us, i need you here to hold the front with the other Avengers" Captain America explained.

"Awww, but yourer letting Spiderman gooo!" Hawkeye whined.

"Well...he was pretty persuasive" Iron Man teased with Hawkeye pouting and crossing his arms.

The exiting heroes turned to the portal, watching it one more time. "Alright team, let's move out" Captain America ordered and the trio made their way through the portal, while Hawkeye remained behind.

As soon as they stepped through fully, the portal closed behind them.

"Uh oh" Hawkeye said.

The heroes exited from the otherside of the portal into a large, robotic city. It's buildings were tall and silver, red and white. Every building and section comprised of computers and metal plating.

They looked around in amazement, "Someone pinch me i think I'm dreaming, or we died and went to heaven" Iron Man said already fascinated with this new world.

"I vote for neither" Spiderman replied.

" Stay focused team, we have to be ready for anything this universe throws at us" Captain America stated.

"You mean like that tank heading towards us?" Spiderman said pointing at the incoming tank a few few yards away.

"I got this guys" Iron Man said stepping forward and deploying a small rocket, firing it at the tank.

"No Tony wait!" Cap objected but it was too late.

The tank backed up and dodged the rocket, and transformed in a giant robot with a tan and purple color scheme, and jet wings on its back.

"Well, that's new" Iron Man said.

Well that was the first chapter of the Multiverse story, tell me what you think, feel free to give ideas and have a nice day my fanlees.


	3. Chapter 2: Transformitive Experience

Zemo and his compatriots slinked through the shadows, staying out of sight as a battle throughout the city erupted, bombs exploding and bursting in mid air with the sounds of gunfire off in the distance.

BOOM! BOOM! Filled the air as bombs burst in mid air as fighter jets soared over the city, engaging in dogfights with one another. Oddly enough, each jet was multicolored.

One was silver and black, with large fans on each of its red wings. Two others had a similar build, but with different and more exuberant color schemes, with one being blue with orange wings and stabilizers, while another had a black and maroon color scheme.

The opposition however, had much different designs. Unlike the three previous jets, the opposing fighters, were all different models of jet, a concorde, an F-14 Tomcat, two harrier jump-jets, and an F-16, but each had a relatively similar color scheme of white or grey and red.

The planes zoomed around like flies zooming, flies zipping over a stagnant lake, trying to shoot down each other, firing barrages of firepower as the zoomed and maneuvered in the sky.

Zemo looked up and watched them carefully, he did not want to risk an aerial bombardment on their position without cover. He watched the fighter jets closely, determining a safe time to move from cover. Once he determined he and his group were safe, he signaled his team to move and exit the alley way the trio was taking shelter in; Zemo taking point, Dr. Octopus in the middle, and Ultron bringing up the rear.

"I am impressed with this city's technology, it's almost as if it was all one singular machine" Doc Ock said as he observed the city emerging with Zemo.

"It is" Ultron confirmed walking behind his tentacled ally, " I scanned the Metroplex when we arrived, it is a single intelligence that runs the city"

"Metroplex?" Ock asked in confusion, " It is the name of the intelligence, it doesn't just run the city, it is the city. I briefly interfaced with its systems before I severed the connection in order to avoid detection" Ultron explained.

"Why? Aren't we looking for allies, after all we are already five members short" Ock said.

"Not just anyone!" Zemo said turning to Dr. Octopus to explain, " I have allies selected in order already, the plan is to travel to their plain of existence and recruit them. We were supposed to meet up with a being named Soundwave. However, the Soundwave we are looking for is not in this reality, which is why we must lay low and stay out of sight, we do not to draw any unwanted attention."

"Too late for that fleshy" a deep rumbling voice.

The Masters of Evil stopped in their tracks as a giant robot with a dark green color scheme stepped out from behind the corner ahead of them and aimed his blaster.

Iron Man buzzed around the robot tank firing multiple repulsor blasts from his palms, each blast stinging the giant, making it angrier.

"Stay still you little Autobot!" it shouted.

"Autobot? Hmmm not familiar. What is that, some kind of auto parts, repair car wash, type of thing?" Iron Man quipped as he continued blasting, until the giant robot knocked him out of the sky angrily with a mighty punch.

Iron Man tumbled in mid air trying to regain flight balance until he plummeted to the ground. His armor clanked and banged against the metal ground as a rolled and tumbled, until he hit a hard and sudden halt.

The robot aimed its cannon at Iron Man and fired an energy torpedo. Captain America quickly jump into shield Iron Man, with the force blast sending him flying back several feet back, even with his shield protecting him.

Spiderman quickly swung over and shot webbing in the robot's face, blinding the robot temporarily.

Spiderman landed on the wall near the robot, " If my life wasn't at risk, I'd totally be nerding out right now" Spiderman quipped.

" Our lives wouldn't be in danger if Tony had thought first instead of shot first" Captain America said he stood up.

"I was thinking, I saw a tank so I assumed, attack. Besides, you fought in World War II, shouldn't tanks be your arch enemy or something" Iron Man said standing up. He turned to the robot and activated his targeting system. Various statistics showed up on Tony's hud, marking specific areas to target.

Iron Man fired a concentrated energy beam from his palm blaster and the beam hit the robot's hand and knocked the robot's blaster out of his hand.

"There, better?" Iron Man said lowering his arm, "Alittle" Cap said walking over.

"Speaking of thinking, what exactly is this guy, bot, tank, thingy" Spiderman looking at the robot.

The robot regains his bearings, and pulls the webbing off his face and growled in anger.

"I AM BLITZWING! I AM A DECEPTICONS AND YOU ARE ALL DEAD!" he shouted and charged forward in a blind rage

Iron flew forward, fists front in a Superman like pose and rammed Blitzwing, causing the decepticon to stumble back, "I'm Iron Man" he said hovering proudly.

"Really…" Spiderman said in an unimpressed tone, "What! It was a cool one-liner" Iron Man replied before he was suddenly blasted away; Blitzwing had retrieved his blaster.

Spiderman quickly webbed uo the barrel, only for Blitzwings blaster to vaporize the webs with ease.

"Uh oh!" Spiderman exclaimed and quickly shot a webline at a building attempting to get out of Bliztwing firing line and quickly swung away. However, he wasn't fast enough and Blitzwing vaporized the webline, causing Spiderman to fall to the ground; thankfully the fall wasn't big enough to cause any major damages.

Blitzwing advanced towards the human, but the he felt something crawling up his back, until he looked up to see Captain America on his shoulders.

The captain began bashing the robot in the head with his shield, cracking Blitzwing's visor.

Blitzwing groaned in anger and grabbed Captain America and tossed the human away.

Captain America hit the floor hard, riding in pain as he tried to get up.

Blitzwing aimed his blaster at the fallen Spiderman and fired, only for the blast to be defected by the toss of Cap's shield. The shield bounced against wall and ricocheted back into Captain America's arms.

Blitzwing, annoyed to the brink and filled with rage, tossed his empty blaster aside and raised his foot shouting, " We'll do this the old fashioned way!"

Captain America put his arm in defiantly with futility, he was too far away, there was nothing he could do, he was about to watch his teammate, his friend, die before his very eyes.

As Blitzwing prepared to press down, two rockets came out of nowhere and knocked Blitzwing back, saving Spiderman's life.

Captain America looked to the direction the rockets came from, as did Spiderman whom was slowly getting up.

They spotted a red tank heading towards them, it was smaller than Blitzwing, and moving incredibly fast for a tank.

The red tank suddenly transformed, transforming into giant robot slightly smaller than Blitzwing and it came barreling towards the him.

Blitzwing slowly got up and looked at the charging Autobot, "Warpath!" he shouted.

Before Blitzwing could react, Warpath stopped a couple yards away, skidding on the treads on the bottom of his feet , and activated a rocket launcher attached to his shoulder and fires two rockets, "BLAM! POW!" Warpath shouted as he fired the rockets.

The rockets jet towards Blitzwing and sent him flying upon impact. Blitzwing stood up weakly and looked at his nemisis.

"Come on rocket head! I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU! I CAN TAKE ANYTHING THROW AT ME!" Blitzwing bluffed and the ground began to shake, like giant footsteps advancing towards him. A shadow loomed over Blitzwing, causing him to look up, and he immediately froze in fear upon the source of the shadow; it was a large tyrannosaur dinobot breathing and growling down his neck.

The dinobot, known as Grimlock, towered over normal transformers, he was dinobot after all; despite being so large, like real tyrannosaurus, his arm were relatively small. He has a primarily grey color scheme, with a red line running down his abdomen, and gold on the part of his leg and toe claws. His teeth were blunt and thick, giving his jaws special crushing power if the sheer bite force wasn't enough. His long tail extended to half his body length, allowing proportional balance to his head, as well as giving him a great offensive weapon. His breath was warm, hot even, like heat escaping from a piping hot furnace; afterall he did breath fire!

"Hi!" he growled looking down Blitzwing, with the little decepticon froze in fear, then tried to flee, only to me ensnared by Grimlock's powerful jaws. The dinobot shook his prey over and over, side to side, growling as Blitzwing screamed in pain as he was crushed inside Grimlock's jaw, until Grimlock finally tossed him aside.

Blitzwing skid across the ground, until he came to a screeching halt. He weakly stood up and looked behind him growling, then stumbled attempting to escape a charging Grimlock.

He transformed into a jet and took off flying at high speed to escape, leaving behind his pursuer, with Grimlock roaring in anger (that Blitzwing escaped) and victory (for chewing up and spitting out the decepticon).

"Woah" Spiderman and Iron Man said, with Iron Man recovering from the blast he received early on.

"Yeah, wow" Warpath uttered jokingly and looked down at the three super humans in front of him, "Now, mind tellin' me who you are and what you're doing here?" Warpath asked kneeling down to their level of height.

"I was just about to ask the same thing to you" Captain America replied, and the two beings exchanged looks of stern curiosity.

"And do you have a bathroom here?" Spiderman asked.

 **Well tthat's it for this week my fanlees, leave a comment and suggest who you want to be a master of evil. Have a Random Day!**


	4. Chapter 3: Tank You Very Much

Optimus Prime stood in the command center of Autobot City. He was anxious, he so desperately wished to be on the battlefield, not out of boredom, but out of worries. Optimus, being the leader of the autobots for so long, he had operated as a field commander most of his service. It had allowed him to keep better track of his troops and better access the situation to keep his fellow autobots safe. However, back then it out of pure necessity, now, with a greater number of autobots, he had to act as simply command in control and simply organizing autobots defending the city.

It's been a year since he has been brought back to life a very long, quiet year with minimal decepticon activity, and Optimus had finally settled back into his leadership position; then this happened; one, massive assault on autobot city without warning or mercy. It wasn't unlike Galvatron to mount something this brash, he wasn't exactly Megatron, however, it was a bold move, even for the former and latter. It reeked of desperation, Optimus knew the decepticons were at their weakest under Galvatron's command, and in an even worse position with Optimus back in leadership; this was the decepticons' final stand, with the decepticons striking first to catch the autobots by surprise.

Optimus Prime had a weird feeling that something big was on the horizon, something that might change things, forever.

"This is Autobot Warpath reporting in, you hearin' me boss?!" Warpath exclaimed over coms.

"I am reading you Warpath, what's your status?" Optimus replied.

"Bossbot, you will not believe what we found" Warpath explained.

"Try me"

Zemo stood before the robot towering before him, unfazed and without fear. His compatriots stood in defensive stances, ready to attack, however Zemo simply stood with his hands behind his back with a stern glare on his face as he looked upon the robot.

The robot towered over them, at least 13 meters high. It had a bulky stature gave it an even more intimidating appearance. Missile launchers sat on each of the robot's shoulders, with an adjustable tank barrel sitting on its back, and tank treads lined it's arms and legs. The robot had a dark, camoflage green paintjob with an orang visor sitting over it's eyes and a dark grey mouthplate just under said visor.

"Good riddance fleshy" the robot said and charged it's blaster.

Zemo stood silently, then he finally spoke, "What does that symbol mean?" Zemo asked in flat but curious tone.

"Huh?" the robot replied.

"That symbol on your chest" Zemo said pointing at a purple symbol resembling a triangular face on the right side of the robot's chest, "What does it mean?"

"Oh, that, it's the Decepticon insignia, it represents my allegiance to the Decepticon cause" he replied.

"And what pray tell, might that cause be?" Zemo asked.

The robot looked at Zemo in surprise, he had never been asked such questions before, however, his arrogance kicked in, ready to explain boastfully.

"To enslave and conquer the galaxy! And eliminate anyone who gets in our way!" he boasted.

Zemo paused for a moment, then he was ready to speak, " What is your name decepticon?"

"Why do you care?" the robot replied.

" Because like you, we also seek power to rule" Zemo retorted.

The robot was hesitant, not knowing what to say.

"TO ALL DECEPTICONS LISTENING, THIS IS YOUR LORD AND MASTER GALVATRON! WE ARE GOING TO TAKE THIS CITY NO MATTER THE LOSSES! NO MATTER THE STAKES! WE SHALL HAVE VICTORY! NO MATTER WHAT! IF I CATCH ANY DESERTERS I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL MYSELF!" a voice echoed over coms and the robot groaned in annoyance.

"I take it that was your leader" Zemo questioned.

"He's something alright" the robot replied, distain eminating from his voice. Suddenly a spark went off in Zemo's head.

"I have an offer for you" Zemo stated and the robot laughed, "And what could you possibly offer me human" the robot replied by what he thought were empty words.

" Dominion over all existence, and freedom from a system you so clearly hate" Zemo explained.

"I'm listening"

"We are the Masters of Evil, and I am Baron Zemo, these are my compatriots Ultron and Dr. Otto Ocktavius. We have a plan to conquer not just a world or world or universe, but all existence itself!" Zemo explained.

The robot gave a somewhat skeptical look, not sure what to do. I mean they at looked like they could be serious, but they were human nonetheless, with the exception to the one called Ultron.

" Look, I'm not asking you to rob a bank or take a moon base battle station, all I'm saying is that I see potential in you, potential that will help us achieve our goal. Potential where you, will have a ruling seat on a throne before your subjects,with Galvatron as your foot rest. Question is, are you willing to trust us, to trust in me" Zemo said. Zemo wasn't lying about seeing potential, in fact recruiting this robot was an act of subtle desperation. Zemo needed new members to the Masters of Evil, most importantly, he needed muscle, now more than ever since Dynamo and Abomination were out of commission thanks to the Avengers. With this robot tank, he found all the muscle he needed, but the question remained would he accept the offer provided.

After a long pause and a minute of contemplation, the robot answered, "I'm in, and the name's Brawl."

" So then! We followed them through the portal, and now we're here" Spiderman explained. After their skirmish with Blitzwing, they had been brought before Optimus to explain who they are and why they were there; Spiderman just finished explaining.

Optimus looked down upon the oddly dressed human in skepticism and thought, considering the human's words. Traveling between universes isn't the craziest thing he's heard, in fact, a similar venture through time is how he became a Prime in the first place.

"Hmm" Optimus hummed as he contemplated with his hand on his chin. " If this is true, the Masters of Evil will most likely be recruiting decepticons into their ranks" Optimus stated.

"You mean like that tank guy that tried to blow us to smithereens?" Spiderman asked, "Precisely" Optimus replied.

"Oh great" Spiderman complained.

"Is there anyway to track these fugitives?" Optimus asked.

"Well I might be able to track Ultron's data signature" Iron man said as he began working, " if i can trace the data signature, I should be able to pinpoint their location, location" Iron Man concluded.

Iron Man sifted around his armor's hud, performing various calculations and running various statistics. Holographic projections of stats hovered, transitioned, and changed according to each search and calculation; then, he found what he was looking for.

"Got 'em" he said.

Brawl rolled throughout the city down a precise course away from the fighting in the city in his tank vehicular mode. Though he was on board with these Master's of Evil, he preferred driving head on into battle rather than roll away from it; that kind of thing really boiled his oil.

"Zemo, remind me again why we're moving away from the fighting, the father I get from the battlefield, the more itchy my trigger finger is" Brawl complains.

Zemo opened the hatch and spoke to the short tempered tank, " At ease my triggerhappy friend. We need to move away from the battle in order to open ze portal. We don't want to attract unwanted attention" Zemo explained.

"Too late for that Zemo" Iron Man taunted as he flew over, and hovered only couple yards from the villains.

"Iron Man! But how?!" Zemo questioned.

"Word of advice Zemo, when leaving home, be sure to close the door behind you" Iron Man replied.

"I'll take it into consideration" Zemo retorted as he grit his teeth under his mask, " Unfortunately Iron Man, you have much bigger concerns, if you would be so kind Brawl!"

"Now we're talkin'!" Brawl exclaimed and fired a missile from his tank barrel.

Iron Man quickly maneuvered out of the way and looked on at the tank, " What is it with you decepticons and your tanks?" Iron Man asked and prepared to take out Brawl, arming his wrist mounted Anti Tank missile.

He fired it quickly, only for Ultron to vaporize the missile before impact.

"...Well then" Iron Man uttered, having no real reply to what just happened.

"Honestly Stark, did you really think you could take us alone?" Zemo asked in a stern but coy tone.

" Well, I hoped so, but then again, who said I was alone" Iron Man said.

On cue, Spiderman swung over and clinged to a a nearby building, looking down on the Master's of Evil. Captain America stepped out behind Brawl, from the cover of a nearby building.

"Surrender Zemo, you're our world's problem!" Captain America ordered.

Zemo glared and looked around at the heroes, examining his options and weighing the odds; so far, they were in hus favor.

Zemo exited Brawl with Doc Ock and Ultron following suit. They stood infront of the decepticon tank and began sizing up their opponents. Their eyes trained on their enemies as they stood, ready for anything.

Suddenly, with the sound of a robotic as his parts shifted, Brawl transformed and attempted to smash Captain America with his pillar like foot. Cap quickly leaped out of the way of the giant foot.

"Are you kidding me?!" Spiderman shouted as he watched Brawl; he fought one robot tank already, he didn't need to fight another.

"You didn't think it would be easy to hunt us down without considering that we made new friends?" Zemo asked.

"You're not the only one who's made new friends Zemo!" Captain America replied.

Grimlock steps out of the shadows in his robot mode. He was alittle shorter in this form, though he still towered over most transformers by a few feet. His eyes were covered by a red visor, with mouth plate right below the visor. He held a large medieval looking sword in his hand, the blade shining a red-orange, was comprised of pure energon.

Zemo's eyes widened at the sight of Grimlock, then glared at Captain America, the latter giving a stern glare in 'turn.

"Take them!" Zemo shouted

"Avengers! Take 'em down!" Captain America shouted.

The Master's of Evil charged at their enemies, with Ultron rocketing towards Iron Man, Dr. Octopus charging at Spiderman, with Captain America and Zemo meeting each other in mid run.

Zemo slammed his sword down on Captain America's shield, pushing him back as he pressed down.

Grimlock glared at Brawl as the two cybertronians sized each other up. Brawl fired a missile from his shoulder launcher, and hit Grimlock head on right in his chest. However, when the smoke cleared, Grimlock was unscathed and the dinobot shrugged of the impact.

"Puny decepticon rocket!" Grimlock taunted.

Brawl growled in anger, but then, chuckled soon after, he was eager to fight a dinobot, Grimlock most of all, it would make the victory all the more sweeter.

"Fine!" he said and cracked his knuckles, " Let's rumble baby!" Brawl shouted and charged at Grimlock.

Grimlock stood in defensive stance and caught Brawl's oncoming punch. Grimlock quickly threw his own punch with his free hand, only for Brawl to catch it. The growled and glared at one other as they began trying to force one another in a colossal shoving match.

Grimlock began pushing Brawl back a few feet, only for Brawl to retaliate by pushing Grimlock back in a surprising feat of strength. The ground screeched as Grimlock's feet skid against it as he attempted to hold his ground. Brawl quickly shoved him into a wall and maneuvered his arm over Grimlock's neck, allowing him to punch the dinobots mid section over and over. Grimlock groaned in anger and pain, and brought down both his fist on Brawl, the impact stunning the decepticon briefly before Grimlock punched him away.

Brawl flew back and landed on his feet, and used his hand to stabilize his landing. He quickly stood up and pounded his chest with his right arm, "Is that all you got dinobot?!" he taunted.

Grimlock stomped and roared in anger, his two fists pounded the ground as he transformed into his tyrannosaurus form. Grimlock let out a loud roar, his terrifying bellow echoed throughout the city.

"That's more like it!" Brawl shouted and charged at the dinobot with Grimlock stomping towards him in kind.

Meanwhile, Spiderman was facing down Doc Ock, almost literally since they were crawling up a building. Spiderman jumped and dodged as Dr. Octopus slammed down his tentacles, the claws on the end punched a hole in the building with each impact.

"Oop! Too slow!" Spiderman teased, only to be caught in Ock's grasp.

"You were saying" Dr. Octopus asked and began squeezing Spiderman in tentacle's claw.

As he tried crushing the hero, Octavius got an idea, " I heard some spiders can fly" he said and held Spiderman in mid air, " Let's see if you fall under that category" he finished and dropped Spiderman.

Spiderman screamed as he fell, but quickly shot a web at the building and pulled him self back on. Once he clung to the building, he shot two web streams at Dr. Octopus and they hit him on his back. Spideman quickly pulled Ock down as Ock yelled, and Ock's face got reacquainted with Spiderman's fist.

Ultron fired several energy blasts at Iron Man, the two chasing each other in mid air in a small dogfight. The two focused on blasting on another out of the sky.

"Nice to see you've made a new friend Ultron, seems like you'll have someone to bear being around your human teammates" Iron Man teased.

" The human factor is a necessary evil…" Ultron replied and continued firing energy blasts as did Iron Man.

Zemo and Captain America tangled below them, until Captain America finally knocked Zemo back as parried him with his shield.

"Octavius! Ultron! Brawl! We're leaving!" Zemo ordered and as son as he finished saying it Dr. Octopus opened a portal using a remote.

"Another time Spiderman!" Ock said and smacked the wall crawler back as he made a b-line for the portal, his tentacles walking as fast as they could.

Ultron looked down and saw the open portal, then blasted Iron Man back with an energy beam from his mouth. Ultron quickly took off for the portal and was the first threw it,followed suit by Dr. Octopus.

Zemo waited, he did not want to leave anyone behind, but was getting frustrated as he watched Brawl he continued to combat Grimlock, holding the dinobot's powerful jaws open.

Zemo kicked Cap away as the latter attempted to apprehend him.

"Brawl! NOW!" Zemo shouted.

Brawl looked at Zemo, then at Grimlock, debating on what to, until he decided on answer.

He used all his strength to tilt the dinobot sideways until he threw Grimlock down, slamming the dinobot on his side.

Brawl ran towards the portal, then stopped just infront of it looking back at Grimlock, " Next time dinobot!" he shouted and ran through the portal with Zemo following.

Grimlock charged towards the portal, his energon boiling in anger and upset.

"No Grimlock! Wait! We don't know what's on the other side!" Cap shouted.

"Grimlock know what he does!" Grimlock shouted and ran threw the portal.

Iron Man flew past Cap, " You heard the dinosaur- guy! After 'em!" he shouted and flew through the portal.

"Tony!" Captain America shouted then pinched the bridge of his nose.

Spiderman swung over and landed next to Cap him, " What's the plan Cap?" he asked.

"Well, we follow 'em I guess" Captain America replied, " We should let Optimus know Grimlock went through the portal, thingy" Spiderman replied.

"Good point" Captain America replied and contacted Optimus Prime.

"Optimus, the Master's of Evil have jumped to another universe, but, Grimlock chased them into the portal" he said.

"Typical Grimlock, very well, consider Grimlock part of your team as you pursue the Master's of Evil, but bring Grimlock home safe and sound once you've completed your task" Optimus Prime stated.

"You're letting him go with us?" Captain America asked.

" If the Master's of Evil really are attempting to take over the Multiverse, then this is bigger than any of us, and you'll need all the help you can get" Optimus said.

"Thank you Optimus, we won't let you down" Captain America replied, the he and Spiderman took off into the portal to parts unknown.

"Maybe this next universe will leave us in a Prime condition" Spiderman joked as he went through the portal.

 **And that's it for today my fanlees. What universe will our villains and heroes travel next? Maybe Soundwave is a hint? Or maybe Spiderman's last quote gives an even bigger clue.**

 **Who do you think should be a master of evil or is a master of evil? Leave your thoughts in the comments and have a random day my fanlees.**


	5. Chapter 4

Zemo ran in haste, with his teammates following suit, and trying to gain distance from the angry dinobot behind them. Brawl stopped to see if they were being followed, but there was no sign of Grimlock or the Avengers, "You can stop running now!" he exclaimed.

The Masters of Evil continued to run, "Escape is not our only reason for such haste Brawl" Dr. Octopus retorted. Brawl looked at the human in skepticism and oddity as he jogged behind them, his large feet leaving shallow, rectangular tracks in the ground.

He felt odd marching around with a group of humans, he's been so compelled to destroy them ever since he arrived on Earth in his universe, especially when a group of teenagers bought his disassembled parts and put his personality component into a makeshift robot for a science project.

Brawl pushed past Ock nearly stepping on the meek tentacled man, with Ock shifting to the side in haste to avoid being squished like a fly under a boot, " Watch it you steel brained oaf!" Octavia shouted Brawl suddenly stopped, snapping back towards Doc Ock, "WHAT DID YOU SAY FLESHY!" Brawl shouted. He quickly stomped back towards Ock furiously; Brawl did always have a short fuse, especially when it came to insults.

As the decepticon marched towards him, Ock simply stood unfazed by Brawl's intimidating advance, " You heard me you autonomous toaster on two legs!" Ock shouted.

"Those fightin words?!" Brawl shouted in reply not knowing what the first part meant.

Zemo quickly turned around and ran in the middle of them in order to settle the dispute, he couldn't afford infighting the group, they had the Avengers on their tail, not to mention the giant mechanical dinosaur in hot pursuit. Zemo's plans were still barely in motion and the Masters of Evil were not at full strength, both physically and in number.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! We have not come here to fight, let alone with each other! I would hate to see our new recruit to see us like this" Zemo stated.

"New Recruit?" Brawl asked, his attention off of Doc Ock.

"Yes Brawl, Ultron, have you located the energy signature" Baron Zemo asked into his COM unit, " Indeed, it is just over a kilometer away and closing" Ultron replied flying ahead of his team.

"Excellent, let us not keep our new ally waiting" Zemo stated.

"Who?" Brawl asked, but received no reply. He didn't like being kept in the dark about such things, or anything for that matter. Brawl growled in annoyance, and reluctantly followed the others to meet their new recruit.

Doc Ock look down as he walked, his teeth clenching tight in anger, " Damn it! This walking tank's idiocy will be the end of us and cost me the power I've been promised. It's up to me, or most importantly, my intellect to keep this operation going while he have this robotic simpleton around" Doc Ock complained in his head, " I pray that I never meet someone more simple again" he stated to himself.

Grimlock looked around for who he was chasing, upset and confused.

"I can't believe we lost them!" Iron Man ranted as he trailed not to far behind Grimlock.

Grimlock then stopped and began to look around for his query, unsure where they had gone.

" You see anything?" Iron Man asked, "Me Grimlock no see nothing." Grimlock replied.

"Well that's just great" Iron Man said and activated his long range scanners. As advanced as his scans were, they couldn't find the Masters of Evil, and to make matters worse, he couldn't track Ultron this time; Ultron isolated his signature and closed off any back doors he had left.

"If you see something, holler" Iron Man said preparing to fly off. " Holler! Holler!" Grimlock shouted, stopping Iron Man in his tracks. " You know, I didn't mean that literally" Iron Man explained as he hovered towards Grimlock.

" You said holler, so Grimlock holler" Grimlock replied. Iron Man sighed a sigh of annoyance at the dinobot, he wasn't used to working with this level of stupid, and he didn't like it.

" Well, what did you find" Iron Man asked, his patience thinning. As Iron Man laid his eyes on Grimlock's find, his patience began to be restored, and his interest was peaked.

What the two had found was a giant rectangular footprint. The footprint spanned the length as a human was tall, and it was relatively shallow despite its massive size. On top of that, there were shoe prints, human sized shoe prints.

"Me Grimlock think it is decepticon and bad humans" Grimlock uttered, "I think you Grimlock is right" Iron Man said. Grimlock looked at Iron Man, "why you talk like that?" Grimlock asked.

An alarm sounded at a nearby autobot base, echoing across the scrapyard. Within a small command center at the back of the scrapyard, an orange, autobot mini con rolled over to the computer on his wheels. The mini con, known as Fix-It, typed and fidgeted quickly at the controls to assess the situation.

As Fix-It worked urgently at his station, the other regular sized autobots approached.

"Report Fix-It" Bumblebee ordered, concerned of the situation, "It appears to be a….a decepticon signal?" Fix-It said in a questioning tone.

A younger, blue and white, female autobot with red and blue police vehicle lights on her shoulders named Strongarm stepped forward to speak, "Didn't we catch all the cons left on Earth sir?" Strongarm asked.

Bumblebee put his hand on his chin in a pondering gesturing as he thought, "Must be a straggler we didn't put in stasis with the rest of Decepticon Island" Bumblebee concurred.

"Well then what are we waitin for?! Let's get to the punchin'!" Grimlock shouted. This Grimlock of course belonged to this universe and was radically different than his G1 counterpart, his paintjob black and green with a light orange face, claw-like fingers, and a bit smaller compared to his counterpart, however, this Grimlock was still larger compared to his own compatriots.

"You may want to hold off on that punching Grimlock, I've also detected a large surge of energy similar to a ground bridge not to far away" Fix It retorted.

"If it was a groundbridge then it would explain how the con might've gotten here, in any case this merits investigation" Bumblebee announced, "Autobots! Rev up and Roll out!"

 **Greetings my fanlees, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5: On an Aligned Trail

Zemo ran in haste, with his teammates following suit, and trying to gain distance from the angry dinobot behind them. Brawl stopped to see if they were being followed, but there was no sign of Grimlock or the Avengers, "You can stop running now!" he exclaimed.

The Masters of Evil continued to run, "Escape is not our only reason for such haste Brawl" Dr. Octopus retorted. Brawl looked at the human in skepticism and oddity as he jogged behind them, his large feet leaving shallow, rectangular tracks in the ground.

He felt odd marching around with a group of humans, he's been so compelled to destroy them ever since he arrived on Earth in his universe, especially when a group of teenagers bought his disassembled parts and put his personality component into a makeshift robot for a science project.

Brawl pushed past Ock nearly stepping on the meek tentacled man, with Ock shifting to the side in haste to avoid being squished like a fly under a boot, " Watch it you steel brained oaf!" Octavia shouted Brawl suddenly stopped, snapping back towards Doc Ock, "WHAT DID YOU SAY FLESHY!" Brawl shouted. He quickly stomped back towards Ock furiously; Brawl did always have a short fuse, especially when it came to insults.

As the decepticon marched towards him, Ock simply stood unfazed by Brawl's intimidating advance, " You heard me you autonomous toaster on two legs!" Ock shouted.

"Those fightin words?!" Brawl shouted in reply not knowing what the first part meant.

Zemo quickly turned around and ran in the middle of them in order to settle the dispute, he couldn't afford infighting the group, they had the Avengers on their tail, not to mention the giant mechanical dinosaur in hot pursuit. Zemo's plans were still barely in motion and the Masters of Evil were not at full strength, both physically and in number.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! We have not come here to fight, let alone with each other! I would hate to see our new recruit to see us like this" Zemo stated.

"New Recruit?" Brawl asked, his attention off of Doc Ock.

"Yes Brawl, Ultron, have you located the energy signature" Baron Zemo asked into his COM unit, " Indeed, it is just over a kilometer away and closing" Ultron replied flying ahead of his team.

"Excellent, let us not keep our new ally waiting" Zemo stated.

"Who?" Brawl asked, but received no reply. He didn't like being kept in the dark about such things, or anything for that matter. Brawl growled in annoyance, and reluctantly followed the others to meet their new recruit.

Doc Ock look down as he walked, his teeth clenching tight in anger, " Damn it! This walking tank's idiocy will be the end of us and cost me the power I've been promised. It's up to me, or most importantly, my intellect to keep this operation going while he have this robotic simpleton around" Doc Ock complained in his head, " I pray that I never meet someone more simple again" he stated to himself.

Grimlock looked around for who he was chasing, upset and confused.

"I can't believe we lost them!" Iron Man ranted as he trailed not to far behind Grimlock.

Grimlock then stopped and began to look around for his query, unsure where they had gone.

" You see anything?" Iron Man asked, "Me Grimlock no see nothing." Grimlock replied.

"Well that's just great" Iron Man said and activated his long range scanners. As advanced as his scans were, they couldn't find the Masters of Evil, and to make matters worse, he couldn't track Ultron this time; Ultron isolated his signature and closed off any back doors he had left.

"If you see something, holler" Iron Man said preparing to fly off. " Holler! Holler!" Grimlock shouted, stopping Iron Man in his tracks. " You know, I didn't mean that literally" Iron Man explained as he hovered towards Grimlock.

" You said holler, so Grimlock holler" Grimlock replied. Iron Man sighed a sigh of annoyance at the dinobot, he wasn't used to working with this level of stupid, and he didn't like it.

" Well, what did you find" Iron Man asked, his patience thinning. As Iron Man laid his eyes on Grimlock's find, his patience began to be restored, and his interest was peaked.

What the two had found was a giant rectangular footprint. The footprint spanned the length as a human was tall, and it was relatively shallow despite its massive size. On top of that, there were shoe prints, human sized shoe prints.

"Me Grimlock think it is decepticon and bad humans" Grimlock uttered, "I think you Grimlock is right" Iron Man said. Grimlock looked at Iron Man, "why you talk like that?" Grimlock asked.

An alarm sounded at a nearby autobot base, echoing across the scrapyard. Within a small command center at the back of the scrapyard, an orange, autobot mini con rolled over to the computer on his wheels. The mini con, known as Fix-It, typed and fidgeted quickly at the controls to assess the situation.

As Fix-It worked urgently at his station, the other regular sized autobots approached.

"Report Fix-It" Bumblebee ordered, concerned of the situation, "It appears to be a….a decepticon signal?" Fix-It said in a questioning tone.

A younger, blue and white, female autobot with red and blue police vehicle lights on her shoulders named Strongarm stepped forward to speak, "Didn't we catch all the cons left on Earth sir?" Strongarm asked.

Bumblebee put his hand on his chin in a pondering gesturing as he thought, "Must be a straggler we didn't put in stasis with the rest of Decepticon Island" Bumblebee concurred.

"Well then what are we waitin for?! Let's get to the punchin'!" Grimlock shouted. This Grimlock of course belonged to this universe and was radically different than his G1 counterpart, his paintjob black and green with a light orange face, claw-like fingers, and a bit smaller compared to his counterpart, however, this Grimlock was still larger compared to his own compatriots.

"You may want to hold off on that punching Grimlock, I've also detected a large surge of energy similar to a ground bridge not to far away" Fix It retorted.

"If it was a groundbridge then it would explain how the con might've gotten here, in any case this merits investigation" Bumblebee announced, "Autobots! Rev up and Roll out!"

 **Hoooo been awhile since I posted anything in awhile, anyway, I intend to continue my story threw and threw this summer, however, I require your help my readers, SPOILER ALERT, the story is going to DC and I need some heroes to face against Black Manta and Gorilla Grodd, any hero other Superman, Batman, Flash, Aquaman, and Wonder Woman (they're too flagship and have their own responsibilities to their cities or kingdoms to leave on short notice).**

 **Give some of your best ideas and I may put them in the story**

 **That being said, have a RANDOM DAY!**


End file.
